camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damasen Cabin
The Damasen Cabin is the cabin for the children of the giant Damasen, the Bane of Ares/Mars, God of War. It was built as an honorary cabin for the Giant, a request made by Percy Jackson, as he was the one that aided Percy and Annabeth Chase during their time in Tartarus. Claiming and Cabin When Damasen claims his children, an image of two people dropping their weapons and shaking hands with the other following by holding an olive branch together is seen above the child's head. The child is given a replica of their father's original weapon, a drakonbone lance which can shrink to a more compact size should the child will it. On the exterior, those who approach the cabin are suddenly hit with the feeling to be at peace with their fellow man as there are powerful calming Greek spells enchanting the cabin, no matter how angry or hostile the person is at the time. These powerful spells cannot be lifted or even affected by anyone or anything, especially Ares' children, and is able to negate the children of Ares powers unless a child of Damasen stops the effect. This aura is represented by a warm glow with the color of a sunrise. It is a complete opposite of the Ares' cabin, made to be more welcoming and peaceful as opposed to the hostile atmosphere of the Ares' cabin. On the interior, it greatly resembles Damasen's home in the depths of Tartarus, with more modern conveniences that Damasen does not have. It even has a giant olive tree in the middle of the cabin, along with some doves that flock to the cabin. Cabin members Head Counselor: Other Members: Alice White Powers and traits *Children of Damasen are pacifists by nature; they refuse to fight unless they absolutely have to. When they do, they are extremely powerful fighters and have incredible battle prowess, inheriting these skills from their father. *Children of Damasen have innate mastery over the lance, and any battle style with the lance, even if the weapon in question is not their own. *Children of Damasen are decent healers, but they are not as skilled as the Apollo children. They have knowledge over basic healing magic at the most. *Children of Damasen have the power of the Earth itself. They can easily carry up to 10 times their own weight and have high resilience. *Children of Damasen, much like their father, have the ability to obscure the location of their cabin from anyone when they do not wish to be found. They can only be found by an Olympian God, their fellow cabinmates, or their father when this event occurs. *Children of Damasen inherit their father's invulnerability, as they can only be defeated by a god and a demigod working together. If anything else tries to injure them, they shrug it off and heal at an abnormal rate. *Children of Damasen, being Banes of Ares, are able to fight with children of Ares on equal ground and if a child of Ares they fight suddenly gains their father's blessing, they are able to completely negate that blessing by snapping their fingers and prevent Ares from blessing them again for 5 minutes. They can only use this power 3 times a day. *Children of Damasen are generally very amicable and welcoming in terms of personality, and they give off this inviting, friendly aura, like that of Hestia. They are warm-hearted demigiants and demigods who listen to the trouble of others and are able to take any venting of frustrations people throw at them. This especially applies to the children of Ares, despite being Banes of Ares. When Children of Damasen fall in love with someone, especially with a child of Ares, that love tends to last for their entire life, unless their love interest tells the child of Damasen they are not interested for any reason. *Children of Damasen are able to fight with a drakon without any sort of trouble. *Children of Damasen tend to avoid conflict and strife whenever possible, but if they are dragged into an argument, they use peaceful suggestions and their powerful calming aura to help resolve the issue quicker. *Children of Damasen are immune to Ares' influence, in which people around become battle-hungry and full of bloodlust. *While the demigiant/demigod children of Damasen have no issue whatsoever with the children of Ares, and will generally refuse to fight that child unless they are pushed to do so, it is the children of Ares who bare a grudge against them, as they believe that the children of Damasen are always plotting to destroy their father. The rivalry between the Ares and Damasen cabin is one-sided, the Ares cabin bearing animosity the Damasen cabin, yet some children of Ares do not resent children of Damasen for being born what they are. *Children of Damasen are able to utilize and prefer to use pressure point attacks and neutralize their opponents this way. This even works on Gods and Goddesses. Children of Damasen are also innately masterful at the art of massage therapy due to knowing where the pressure points lie, where the pain is located, how to ease stiffness, and so on. However children of Damasen are purely professional when they do give massages to someone and leave any sexual intentions outside the therapy. *Children of Damasen suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, like demigod children do. Category:Cabins